Thirteen, lucky?
by Amazon Life
Summary: Cameron confronts Thirteen after the events of Lucky Thirteen, and the outcome will show just how lucky Thirteen really is. One-shot.


**Author's note:** One-shot, again. I can't seem to write anything too long... guess I'm probably afraid I'll never finish it due to university, exams, work, etc..

Anyway, this is quite less fluffier than my first Camteen fic, but still on the cute side, I guess. I'm not sure if I'm getting the two of them in character, so please, let me know how they sound!

This is set the day after the ending of _Lucky Thirteen_, when we see Thirteen making out with that blonde who all of us dreamt was actually Cam... lol. Everything that happened in the show after that never happened here.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, just play with them a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirteen lay across the couch in the doctor's lounge, an arm draped over her face in order to cover her eyes from the sunlight that came through the window. She still had a bit of a hangover from the previous night, not being able to get herself some IV fluids, afraid Cuddy would catch her at it again, and House would fire her for good this time.

Unable to sleep due to the pounding in her head, she thought about the happenings of the last few days. Not in a let's-evaluate-what-I'm-doing-with-my-life way, because she never actually did that kind of thinking; she would much rather just let her life unfold itself without much rationalizing. Instead, she thought about the women she had been with, specially the last one.

Yes, the blonde one, who looked a lot like the woman who had actually caused that part of her behavior, the blonde doctor who was the one she really wanted to be with. But, things being as they were, she had no chance with the older woman. As far as she knew, Dr. Cameron was straight. More than that, she had a boyfriend. And she had heard her husband had died after battling a disease. What were the odds of her wanting another sick, dying person in her life? _None_, thought Thirteen.

Thus, she would have to content herself with other women, and hope she could find many blondes like the one she did the night before, whom she could kiss and fuck pretending she was actually kissing and fucking Allison Cameron.

When her thought had reached that point, the door to the doctor's lounge swung open, and the sound of footsteps reached her ears. Thirteen didn't even bother removing her arm from her face to see who had entered the room, supposing it was House, wanting to harass her some more. The voice she heard a few seconds later, however, was definitely not his.

"So, here you are, Dr. Hadley."

Thirteen sat up quickly, wincing at the pain in her head caused by her movement. For a while, she wondered whether she was dreaming, for in front of her stood exactly the blonde she had been thinking about. However, the pain, dizziness and nausea she felt convinced her otherwise.

"Dr. Cameron?", she asked, just to be sure; confusion was evident in her voice.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?", the other woman asked angrily, much to Thirteen's dismay.

"I was just resting..."

"That's not what I'm talking about. You go out clubbing, drinking, having sex with total strangers... I bet Spencer wasn't the first one and, by the way you look today, I'd say she wasn't the last either. Am I right to assume you've also been doing drugs? 'Cause you don't seem likely to leave that one out."

As much as she would like having the older doctor close to her, Thirteen didn't feel any comfortable being scolded about the way she lived her life. "Dr. Cameron, I don't see how my personal life could be of any relevance to you!"

"It is, if you bring your one-night stands into the ER I run, and if it is quite likely that you'll be the next one to be brought in. What have you been on? Cocaine? Meth? Ecstasy?"

Not being in mental conditions to lie, and wanting to end that argument as soon as possible, Thirteen decided the best thing to do was actually telling the truth.

"You know what? Yeah, I've had ecstasy. And you should try it too. It gives me energy, and increases all my senses. I can simply listen to a song and dance as wildly as my body lets me, and just not think about anything. It gives me the guts to approach hot women, and make out with them, and just focus on my body's sensations, and still not think about anything. It makes me just feel-"

The younger doctor had closed her eyes while she was speaking, as if to relive said sensations. She was shocked when she was cut off mid-sentence by a sharp pain on her cheek, and flung her eyes open again in time to see Cameron's hand still in the air.

"What the hell was that for?", she asked angrily, getting up from the couch so that she wouldn't have to look up to face the other woman.

"Didn't you just say you wanted to _feel_ your body", Cameron snapped.

"Yeah, but I thought anyone could understand I was talking about _good_ sensa-"

Again, Thirteen was interrupted before she could finish what she was saying. This time, however, it was by Cameron's lips pressing her own harshly.

The taller doctor wonderer if she was in some alcohol- or drug-induced hallucination, but she didn't really care. She wasn't going to miss that chance, so she kissed back just as fiercely. Lifting her hands to grasp the smaller woman's hip, she pulled her closer, deepening the kiss and forcing her tongue, inside the other doctor's mouth.

Cameron complied, slightly taken aback by Thirteen's aggressiveness; but she liked it. She had been waiting for that moment for too long, trying to gather enough courage to kiss the younger woman; trying to overcome her fear of being rejected, used, or both; trying to cope with the fact that, even if they ended up together, she would watch a loved one die all over again. But now, watching the object of her desire go on a down-spiraling road of self-destruction, she couldn't take it anymore. If her move on Thirteen could make her come back to life, she had to give it a try, even if she ended up being hurt.

They finally had to break up from each other, gasping for air. Thirteen didn't, however, let go of Cameron's hip yet.

"Well, that was surely a better sensation than being slapped! But, curious as I am, I should still ask what that was for.", she asked, even though she was afraid the answer wouldn't be the one she had been dreaming of.

This was the moment Cameron was dreading. The moment she would have to came face-to-face with the woman she wanted more than anyone else, and either admit her feelings or pretend it was simply an experiment. But, quickly weighing her options, and considering the fact that Thirteen had, indeed, kissed back, she decided that, since she had already started it, she might as well finish.

"That was to show you that I care about you. That I won't let you kill yourself ahead of your time, even if I have to babysit you day and night. That I would rather risk being told off by you than just letting you think you are alone in this. Because, you know, even if you don't want me here, that's where I am, and that's where I'll be if you ever need anything. Because I've wanted to be closer to you ever since I first saw you, and I can't really explain it, but I keep thinking about you all the time, and somehow I know I should be with you."

"And where does you boyfriend stand in this? And the fact that I'm dying already? Does it scare you, or does it actually make you want to be with me out of pity?". She has to ask all those questions. She couldn't just believe Cameron's words, because that was just so exactly what she wanted to hear that there had to be a loophole.

"Chase and I aren't together anymore. We're still friends, we still hang out with each other, but our relationship wasn't going anywhere. In part because I was interested in someone else...", she answered with a smirk. "As for the fact that you have Huntington's, it does scare the hell out of me. In fact, that's one of the reasons why I haven't come to you sooner. I've been in this dilemma for months, not knowing what would be worse: never being with you at all, being rejected or losing you to a disease. But I realized that, as much as it hurt me to lose my husband, I never regretted being with him; he made my life better. So I just decided I'd take my chance, before you actually managed to get yourself in an alcoholic coma, in a driving accident or ended up being fired and disappearing altogether. So that's it, no pity involved. Satisfied?". Although her speech was pretty intense, the blonde was smiling slightly when she finished it, mainly due to the tears streaking down the brunette's face. She knew she had gotten to her somehow.

"Yes, I am. More than you can possibly imagine."

Thirteen pulled the shorter woman into a tight hug, resting her chin on her shoulder. Cameron felt her shirt getting damp from the other doctor's tears, and ran a hand through her brown hair, while her other hand traced circular paths on her back, trying to soothe her. As she felt her breathing easing down, she pulled away to look into the younger woman's gray-blue eyes, and took each of her hands in her own, squeezing them gently.

"Thirteen, I'm right here. I won't leave you. I'll be with you for as long as you want me to, and for anything you need... Do you want to talk?"

"Actually, I might sometime. But not now."

The older doctor was visibly disappointed by that answer, having built up hopes that she might have a chance with Thirteen, after the way they interacted. Her disappointment, however, lasted for less than a minute, as the younger one went on.

"Right now, I just want to be with you. No talking, no thinking, just being."

That said, she pulled Cameron in for another kiss, much sweeter than the first one, loaded with newfound feelings, trust and hope, on the part of both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end! So, how was it?


End file.
